


Hunger

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Kinktober day 6 promptPart of Harmony Kinktober "choking on d*ck"





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd

Derek drags him behind the house, dirty hand on Noah's mouth and eyes laughing as he presses the sheriff against the warm wall of the house.

He's half naked and sweaty grinning broadly, high on endorphins from the pack's run through the woods, hard as a rock against Noah's hip.

The hand is replaces by lips surrounded by scruff that feels like Derek hasn't shaved for days, but has probably grown in since that morning if not later. Making out with Derek always leaves Noah with the need to come up with in explanation and practicing his firm 'I'm the boss, I do what I want' glare that rarely works on his son, or the station secretary. 

All of that doesn't keep him from fucking the wolf's mouth with his tongue, or kneading his muscular ass. 

The house shields them from being overheard for the most part.

Not that Noah is convinced Derek gives a damn that exact moment. 

He runs his hands up the wolf's back scratching and rubbing biting at the younger man's throat and shoulders until Derek is shaking with need.

"Noah—," Derek pants sinking to his knees still trapped between Noah and the wall, nuzzling at Noah's crotch, "please..." 

He shouldn't allow it, not with the kids around the corner, half of who are wolves who can hear them. He sinks his hands in Derek's hair, rubbing his crotch against the wolf's face.

"This what you want?" He grates unfastening the heavy belt buckle and top button leaving the zipper to the wolf who nuzzles at it until he manages to get the tab between his teeth.

"That's it, sweetheart," Noah huffs as Derek frees him from his jeans. Soft lips, hot breath and sub-vocal whines of need vibrating against Noah's skin, "open up and let me in." He strokes Derek's cheek biting back a moan as the wolf nuzzles at his balls, lapping eagerly at the freed sack before leaning back, his jaw loose, pink tongue hanging out in invitation.

"God, you're hot!" Noah groans the almost accusation sinking his cock in the wolf's eager mouth and biting his arm to keep from howling as Derek starts to suck and swallow. Pushing closer, trapping Derek further between himself and the wall, bracing against it for support.

Going by the way Derek's hands squeeze his ass, Noah figures the wolf is right where he wants to be.

He loves Derek's mouth; hotter than human, wet and welcoming.

He pushes deeper, moaning soundlessly as Derek seals his lips around him with a satisfied growl that zings up Noah's spine. His hips stutter pushing his dick deeper into Derek's mouth until he can feel the edge of the wolf's throat. 

He stalls there, time stopping as he looks down, meeting Derek's bright, glowing eyes, lust drunk, adoring and inviting—Noah shifts his weight forward just a little and around him the hot, slick tube of Derek's throat constricts as the wolf fights to swallow stubbornly—choking himself on Noah's dick.

"Fuck!" Noah gasps as he watches Derek's eyes beginning to water as the wolf runs out of air, but doesn't back off.

The gurgling sounds of Derek fighting for breath, the tremble of the hands on his ass, they shouldn't turn Noah on as much as they do.

His hand ends up in Derek's hair, grabbing at chunks of it. Noah isn't sure if he wants to pull the wolf's mouth off his dick or drag him impossibly closer, just knows he needs the connection, the thick pelt-like hair under his fingers as he deprives the wolf of air.

Derek's throat spasms around him, once, twice, milking him mercilessly.

Noah watches the wolf's eyes go hazy and wet with tears.

"Almost there, sweetheart," Noah pants brushing away a tear.

Closing his eyes, he pulls back a little, just enough to allow Derek to take half a breath before shoving in again. Derek's sobs vibrate though Noah's body shaking apart the last of his reserve, clawing at the wall, Noah savagely fucks into his wolf's throat reveling in the dull thuds of Derek's head knocking back against the wall.

"Almost—," curses his release, gripping the wolf's hair and spilling himself down Derek's willing throat.

"Jesus, sweetheart," he finally moans, pilling back carefully, shivering as he hears Derek gulping air, slumping against the wall. 

The wolf is a mess, tears and saliva smeared across his cheeks, pupils blown, body still shaking from the effort to keep still.

"Jesus," he curses again, dropping awkwardly to his knees to pull the younger man into his arms, "That's—you alright?" 

Derek nods against Noah's shoulder rubbing his face clean on Noah's shirt. 

"Yeah," he sighs, hissing as he rocks on Noah's thigh.

"Need a hand?" Noah remembers to ask.

"Nooo," Derek slurs, his voice broken and scratchy making Noah shiver and wish he was twenty years younger. "Shower," the wolf mutters squirming distractingly, "I'm sticky." 

"You okay?" Noah can't resist asking.

Derek kisses him, sloppy and still full of fangs, almost toppling them with his intensity. 


End file.
